This is wrong
by TransientSound
Summary: "This is wrong Emma." Tumblr prompt. Swan Queen ficlet, very light M.


Rating: Hard T - Light M

Summary: "This is wrong Emma."

A/N: In response to a prompt on tumblr. Dunno if it's quite what I was going for, but meh. Unbeta'd.

"This is wrong Emma."

"You think I don't know that?" The blonde looked at her roommate, an irritated look on her face.

"She…she's Regina! If you know it's wrong, then why are you doing this?" Mary Margaret exclaimed in confusion. The hurt showed on her face despite her attempt at hiding it.

"I don't think you could understand."

"Then make me understand. I'm your friend, tell me."

Emma's face scrunched up in frustration. "But that's it! I don't think I understand it!" And she couldn't put it into words. How every time Regina took her, whenever she made Emma hers, there was a gaping hole that was filled inside. She had never been claimed before. Her whole life, no one wanted to keep the little blonde girl as their own.

This whole argument had started because scant hours earlier, Mary Margaret had caught the Sheriff and Mayor _in flagrante delicto_. At the apartment. On the couch.

In Emma's defense she hadn't thought the elementary school teacher would be home for a while. But something about the smirk that had been on Regina's face told the blonde her partner had planned on being caught.

"After everything that woman has done, it's just…I don't even know." Mary Margaret sat down heavily in the chair across from Emma.

"Believe me I'm right there with you." Cradling the cup of now cold cocoa, green eyes looked into the cup, wishing it would give her answers to the insanity that was her and Regina.

All of a sudden, three loud knocks sounded at the door. Both women looked at each other. One gaze widened as the blonde head turned swiftly to the clock while Mary Margaret went to open the door.

"Ms. Blanchard. I'm assuming you're the reason why Ms. Swan has not shown up for our appointment." The cool gaze looked on disdainfully at the teacher. Without any invitation, Regina pushed her way into the apartment.

"Sheriff, do you have everything you need to go out?"

Her mouth suddenly dry, Emma nodded slowly as she rose from the table.

"Good." Regina turned to the other brunette, "I'll be taking what's mine then."

At the shocked look of Mary Margaret, Regina grabbed Emma's arm and practically pulled her out behind her.

The pair had made it as far as the parking lot and almost to Regina's car when Emma snapped out of the haze that she had fallen into. She wrenched her arm out of the tight grip the Mayor had it in.

"What the hell did you mean?"

"What are talking about my dear?" Regina said calmly continuing on towards her car, knowing the blonde would be right behind her.

Angry footfalls echoed through the deserted parking lot. "'Taking what's mine'? Who are you calling yours? As far as I know, we've never talked about what the fuck it is that's between us."

At the door to the black Mercedes Regina spun, using the surprise and her momentum to take Emma by the arms and slam her up against the car.

When the blonde opened her mouth to protest Regina planted a swift, brutal kiss. "Please," she sneered as both their breathing sped up from the kiss and the close proximity. "We both know you like this." Sliding a leg between Emma's, Regina smirked at the intense heat she felt against her thigh.

"I can imagine how your conversation went. I can assume correctly that she thought negatively." She gave a small laugh.

"Did you tell your _friend_," the word spat out viciously, "what you thought about our little arrangement? How hard you cling to me when we're together? Or how when I make you cum, you clench my fingers so tightly it feels like I'll never get free?"

Regina's knee lifted, rubbing harder against Emma's center. A groan escaped as her eyes shut against her will and her head fell back against the car.

Grasping her chin, Regina jerked Emma's face forward forcing the green eyes to open once again. "I want you to understand this, so pay attention."

She moved closer so they were millimeters apart. "For as long as I say you are, you are mine to do with as I please. As such, you're place is with me. I will not let that woman, or anyone else in this damn town, interfere with what's mine. Do you understand?"

Wide, lust-filled green eyes looked into controlled but equally lustful brown eyes. "Yea, I understand," Emma answered slowly.

With a hard grin Regina rewarded her Sheriff with another rough, teeth-clicking kiss. It consumed Emma, and despite the roughness of it, she relished the feelings it brought out in her.

Pulling apart to where their lips still brushed each other with every harsh breath, Regina asked lowly. "Who do you belong to Ms. Swan?"

That feeling of contentment welled inside the blonde even though she knew it was wrong. The words she spoke were breathed in by the woman holding her against the car.

"You, I belong to you Regina."


End file.
